Lone Wolf
by RikaAnn
Summary: This Irish lass is in for the time of her life. Love triangles, family feuds, and a surprising twist at the end.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ireland, 1645

Dawn was just as Nuka Rai stepped out of her pale, patched up tent. She was pulling on her black leather gloves as she looked around at her fellows who were also rousing themselves from their night of rest. Nuka stretched her lean arms above her head, her auburn waves fluttering in the morning breeze. She straightened the sleeveless black leather top she wore as she caught sight of her father. She, unlike other 15 year old girls, wore the black breaches that proclaimed her to be the daughter of a mercenary, and the gold band high on her left arm showing that she was the daughter of the leader of the Rai mercenaries, Korren. She pulled on her black boots as he approached then straightened when she saw his expression.

"Nuka." Korren said to her, nodding. She knew that cool tone anywhere. Their contractor had refused to pay the full amount he had initially said he would. She moved to follow her father, but her older brother, Tarick, stepped in her way. "It's your fault you know." Tarick sneered at her. Nuka looked at her brother. "What is?" she asked calmly. "It's your fault no one wants to pay us in full. 'Cuz we have a little girl fighting with us." Tarick answered. Nuka grabbed the sword she kept nearby, taking the tone of her brother's words as a challenge.

Tarick pulled his sword from the hilt at his side and brandished it at her. "Ha! You think you can beat me! Try it sister!" Tarick said as he lunged at her. Nuka ducked to the side and kicked him in the side. Tarick swung around and slashed at her legs. She jumped back and ducked under him. She spun to parry the blow she knew would be coming but her brother knocked her feet out from under her and did what no man of honor would do. He swung down and sliced his blade down her back while she was down.

Nuka sucked in a breath and bit her lip to keep from crying out at the searing pain of the blade slicing through her skin. Korren grabbed the back of his son's shirt and lifted him into the air. Neither had realized their father was watching. Nuka, stunned, sat and stared at her father. She was shamed. Shamed that her brother had been able to knock her feet from under her, and shamed that her father had seen that defeat. Tarick was getting a tongue lashing from his mother for what he had done, and Korren simply looked down at Nuka and shook his head then walked off.

Tears burned in Nuka's eyes, though she refused to let them fall. She stood, strapped her hilt to her side, sheathed her sword there then climbed on to her black mare, Arina. Where she was going, she did not know, but she could not stay here.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

England, 1648

I was walking down the hall, carrying a bundle of sheets to be washed in the morning as dusk slowly set in. I looked back when I heard the sound of footsteps to see the young Lady Abigale walking towards the double doors of the library. "Mistress, is there something you need in there?" I called out but she did not seem to notice as she slipped inside. I heard the lock click and became worried. Setting the sheets down on a nearby chair I moved to the door of the storage room next to the library.

I walked to the window and opened it to look out. This window was closest to the library balcony, yet still a good distance away. I turned my gaze to the wall and, after surveying it, nodded. Scaling across the wall was my only choice. I rolled up the sleeves of my dress and tied the skirt into a knot high on my legs so it would not get in my way.

Slipping out of the window I grasped the wall and felt with my bare feet for a notch in the wall. When I found it I stepped out and slowly made my way sideways across the wall towards the balcony. Just as I was about to climb on to the balcony the doors flew open, startling me and causing me to slip. I grabbed the railing though and pulled myself up slowly. Two men walked out with the young Lady bound and struggling to keep her balance.

They appeared to be Scottish, for they both wore kilts. The one in front was darker, leaner, and taller than his partner. His blond hair fell to his shoulders and I could not help but admire the way the muscles in his chest tensed and eased as he moved. His golden eyes shone like those of a wolf in the gathering dark of night. His partner, a muscled man with a full beard, brown eyes, and dirt brown hair, had a firm grip on Lady Abigale's arm and he too seemed to be looking for something.

I sucked in my next breath too loudly and the Scots spun to face me. If I was going to act at all, now would be the time. I was about to pounce on the handsome Scot when I heard a howl in the distance. My heart skipped a beat and I looked around. The sight that greeted me was like a fairytale. A beautiful white wolf was racing towards the manor, and behind him, countless others, most with a rider, only four without.

I heard the hiss of metal on leather and spun around to face the gruff Scot, his sword drawn. "Who be ye lass? If ye've any intention of stopping us ye'd be wise to forget it now." He said. I blinked. Definitely Scottish. "It is my honor and duty to protect my Lady." I said in answer before jumping backwards off of the balcony. My timing couldn't have been more perfect either, for at that moment the white wolf had reached the balcony. With great strength it leaped into the air and caught me on it back before landing gracefully in front of a third Scot who had been awaiting his comrades below.

The Scot was startled and yelled out to his comrades above. "My lord!" When I looked up to the balcony I saw the handsome Scot climbing down a robe tied to the rail. "Jake! Get out o' the way ye fool!" he growled as he worked his way down. At that point, two other wolves had caught up to the white wolf, named Kapu Lightfoot.

I didn't wait for the handsome Scot to reach the ground as I leaped at the one called Jake, snatching a rock from the ground. I bashed it against his skull and jumped away as he fell to my feet. I heard the thud as the other dropped to the ground. "Ye've killed him!" he exclaimed. "No, I haven't. He's merely unconscious." I replied calmly.

The two men that had been riding the other wolves had dismounted and walked over to me. I looked at them the gestured to the balcony. The handsome Scot, distracted by his fallen comrade, was not in time to stop my comrades from grabbing him and me climbing the rope. Once at the top, I slipped onto the balcony and faced the final Scot. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I said to him.

He sneered and charged at me. "I guess it must be the hard way." I said as I waited until the last moment before dodging to the side and letting him go by. He hit the railing with a thud that made me cringe then he was falling over it. I looked over the railing after him to see that two other had caught up, and had caught him.

I couldn't help but smirk, to see the mighty Scots overwhelmed so easily. I then turned back to a stunned Abigale. "Now, milady, please return to your bedroom. And do inform his lordship I shall be leaving his employ. Please thank him for caring for me these last three years." I said as I guided her back to the balcony doors with gentle hands.

She followed my bidding and walked back inside. I watched her for a time before the door opened and Lord Colin's shocked face looking back at me. I quickly turned and jumped off of the balcony, being caught by Jack. We quickly mounted our wolves and tossed the unconscious Scots over the backs of their horses.

The alarm was the next sound we heard as we raced away. I looked back over my shoulder to see Lord Colin standing on the balcony, watching us, with Abigale at his side. I would miss him, and the place that had become my home after I had fled my father and the mercenaries.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The O'Rielly clan. An Irish clan that was notorious for their bonds with wolves. The alpha wolf had recently died, and the alpha's wolf's son hadn't chosen a rider. After I had run away from the mercenaries they had found me, and I instantly bonded with the new alpha wolf, Kapu. Because Kapu had chosen me, I was the new leader of the O'Rielly clan. But I hadn't accepted it. I had run from it.

Lord Colin took me under his wing and hired me as a maid. He was a young handsome man, nearly 4 years my senior. The Lady Abigale was only 2 years my junior. I had stayed with the Lord for three years now. I was 18. And now I had three unconscious Scots I had to deal with. Wonderful.

It was my wish to just return the damn men to their clan then be done with it and go home. I was ready now to accept my place as the leader. But, as fate would have it, that was not to be.

We had traveled a good distance when we stopped at a stream to set up camp for the night. The men set out building a few fires. I moved to one of them and sat by Krin. "Krin... You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes I can borrow, would you?" I asked him, looking down at the near ruined dress.

The man chuckled and nodded, tossing a bag to me. I grinned and stood, walking to the cover of the trees, where I removed the dress and put on the shirt and breeches. They were a little big on me, but that was to be expected. After stuffing the dress into the bag I returned to the fire and sat down.

Zander joined us and I looked up at him when he didn't sit. "What's wrong Zander?" I asked. He made a little face that can only be described as a 'don't kill me' face before he explained. "Well… Chief... We've got a bit of a problem with the Scots." He started.

"What kind of problem?" I asked, starting to tense up.

"Well, we've got two of 'em, but we can't seem to find their leader." He finished.

I growled in frustration and stood. "I'll go look for him. Keep an eye on the other two." I ordered as I marched off into the trees. _How hard is it, _I wondered, _too keep an eye on three unconscious men._ I begin trying to think about things that may have distracted the men long enough for one to escape.

I had walked some distance from our camp now and when I was about to turn around to return, a hand clamped around my mouth and stopped me from letting out a surprised scream. The hand was big, and strong, and so very male. I felt myself pulled back against my captor and he smelled of horse, trees, and oh, man. The chest pressed against my back had muscles galore and the arm that slipped around my waist to hold me in place was very nicely toned.

I knew then that it was the Scot. This was only confirmed when he spoke, very near to my ear. "Ye're a little far from ye're clan, lass." He said. His voice was a low rumble and his breath tickled my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine. "I'm not so far from them that they cannot hear me scream." I replied, surprised when my voice was trembling.

I felt his chest shake and heard what I presume was a laugh. "What be the matter lass? Ye're trembling like a leaf. This canna be the first time a man has held you against his body can it?" his voice was smug and pissed me off. "That… That's not true!" I exclaimed. I may very well had been true, but I was not about to tell him that.

"Now now, ye be a good lass, and won't no one get hurt." He whispered as he started to walk forward. Faced with his strength, I was unable to resist and was forced to walk as well. We were walking towards the camp. I did not know what his plan was, but being this close to him, combined with my recent lack of sleep, was making me rather dizzy.

I heard the voices of my clan, and soft wonderings as to where I might be, but I could hardly tell what they were saying. As we stepped into the little clearing and the men around us fell silent, my vision blurred.

"What be the matter boys, lose something?" the Scot chuckled behind me. There was a sudden commotion then my world turned black.

For the life of me, I could not tell you what happened after that. I vaguely remember being carried, being told to hang on and that I would be fine. I didn't understand. I was asleep, I was safe. I felt secure, safe. The arms that held me were strong yet gentle, and the chest was firm and warm. And then I cannot remember anything.


End file.
